Cook on a pirate ship
by yuukihyuuga
Summary: I lived a simple life until the Strawhat crew came to eat at my restaurant.
1. I

_**[a/n]**__ ~Hello everyone ! This is my first one piece fanfic, may contain bad grammar, no hate I'm not a native. Hope you enjoy reading ! 3_

"What a beautiful ship!" , I tought to myself. I was walking past the habour on my way to work. I knew it wasn't a regular ship, I knew there were pirates aboard, but stil…  
I looked at my watch and realised I was running late. "Shit he will kill me this time for sure!" , I tought running trough the small streets.

When I rushed in trought the backdoor my boss was already waiting for me. I quickly got changed.

When I stood before him my boss wasn't looking mad, he didn't scram and he didn't threat to fire me. He was actually looking kind of worried.  
'Is there something wrong?' , I asked him. He looked at me and sat down with a sigh. 'Well you see thos Strawhat pirates are in town and I've heard stories about how insanely much their captain eats, I'm worried he will come by and eat everything we have'.

'Well looks like we've got ourselves a challenge then!' , I said. My boss looked up and gave me a sad smile, I returned it and then turned around.

I walked to the front door and changed the sign to open. I went back to the kitchen and started making preparations for the day. Little by little people came inside. Luckily, breakfast usually wasn't so busy.  
But then it happened. Around 11 AM the door slammed open. I turned my head and my jaw dropped.

In the doorway stood no one other than the Strawhat crew.  
The person in the center rose his head, lifted his arms up and screamed : '**MEAT!**'


	2. II

I rushed back to the kitchen, grabed my notepad and took their order.  
Three pages long. The guy ordered everything on the menu!

I ran back to the kitchen and started preparing. I had to do it fast but I couldn't forget a thing because I knew they had a topchef among them.

'Shit how much can this guy eat?', I whipsered to myself.  
'I've asked myself that question many times', a voice next to me said.  
I turned my head and saw a tall, blond-haired man smoking a cigarette standing next to me.

He looked at me and I looked back. We were staring at eachother like that for a few seconds and then I realised it.  
There was a stranger in my kitchen. And he was **SMOKING**!

I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and trew it away.

'Smoking is porhibited in this restaurant sir, and could you please return to your table?' The man put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Shit that bastard" , I tought, "he totally caught me off guard, now I've gotta start all over again".


	3. III

I finally finished everything and it looked like the captain was satisfied.

While I was cleaning up the kitchen a green-haired man came in.  
'Can I help you sir?' , I asked a little irritated.  
'Are you the one who cooked all that food?' he asked.  
'Yes, with a little help of my boss' , I answered.  
'After he finishes his meal our captain wants to ask you something' , he said, and walked away.

I sighed and put a towel over my shoulder. What a day. And what could that guy, Monkey D. Luffy probably want from me? I'm just a simple cook.

The guy finally finished his meal and I thought he and his crew were already gone, so I started cleaning their table. God this guy made a mess!

While I was doing so I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and there he stood, Strawhat Luffy.  
He looked at me with a big smile.  
'Eeh.. can I help you?' , I asked.  
'Will you join my crew?' , he asked.  
I looked at him like he'd gone mad.  
'Me? A pirate? What are you thinking? Have you completely lost your mind?' , I asked , it sounded meaner than I meant.  
'Please join my crew' , he said again, 'I want you to be a cook on my pirate ship'.  
'No' , I said.  
Then he fell to his knees and bowed his head.  
'Please join my crew' , he repeated.  
'Stand up, you're embaressing me and yourself' , I whispered.  
'Stand up Luffy' , the green-haired man said, 'we are wasting our time, she refused'.  
'No Zoro', Luffy answered, 'I will not move from this spot until she accepts my offer'.

I looked at the green-haired man quizzically. He sniffed and turned around.  
'We will be back here tonight to pick him up, and you better accept his offer' , he said, and walked out the door, leaving his captain behind.


	4. IV

I stood there, silently, I felt my face going red of emberassment.  
Luffy wouldn't move from his spot, so I pulled him up and took him to the kitchen.

We sat down at the little table I always ate my lunch at.

'Why do you want me in your crew, don't you already have a cook?' I asked him.  
'Yeah' , he said, 'but he can use some help sometimes, so I sent him out to look for an assistant, and when he came in here this morning he was surprised by how good your food was, so he said that he wanted you as his assistant'.  
I looked at him, surprised. The top-chef from the Strawhat crew wanted me as his assistant? Well that changed things a lot. I was honored.  
'Allright captain I will join your crew, on one condition'.  
'Anything', he said.  
'I get to take my dog with me on the ship'.  
'Sure' , he said, 'now go get your bags we're leaving soon'.

I walked home, thinking about what I've done. Had I gone mad? What was wrong with me? But there was no doubt in my heart, I was going to be assistant cook on a pirate ship.


	5. V

I stood before the ship, for the second time today. But this time I was going to board it.  
With my suitcase in one hand and my dog leash in the other I was trying to climb up the ropes, it didn't work.  
'Let me help you with that' , I heard from above. And before I knew what happened two arms streched out and grabbed my leash and my suitcase.  
I let out a scream and tripped. When I looked up I saw Luffy standing on the edge of the ship with my dog and suitcase.

'What are you?' , I asked, shocked.  
'I'm a rubberman', he said while he streched his cheeck.

'Luffy don't go scaring our new nakama with your weird ability' , a orange-haired woman said, while she took my suitcase of the edge.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
'Are you coming up?', she asked.

I tried climbing the ropes once again, this time it went way easier.  
When I got up I saw the entire Strawhat crew on the deck, waiting for me. I knew they had a special crew but I didn't expect this..They even had a skeleton! They all introduced themselves to me and asked what my name was.  
'I'm Mai, and this is my dog Yuu-chan, it's nice to meet you, please take care of me' , I said, bowing my head.


	6. VI

'There is no need for those formalities' , Luffy said.  
'Uh , right' , I said, raising my head.  
'Oh Luffy please let the girl be at least she has some manners' , the blonde-haired man I met earlier that introduced himself as Sanji said, 'and she such a pretty laaadyyyyyy~ , he folded his hands under his chin and made some unhuman movements.

I just stood there, speechless. Then the orange-haired woman ( Nami ) came up to me.  
'Come, get your bags, I will show you your room' , she said with a nice smile.  
'Oh, right' , I said, and grabbed my bags and Yuu-chan's leash.  
Yuu-chan followed.

She showed me to a big room.  
The walls were blue, the bed stood left of the door and was bigger than the one I had at home, the wooden floor was smoothly polised so I wouldn't get any splinters if I walked barefoot.  
The rest of the room was empty, waiting for me to fill it with souvenirs from the adventures I was going to make.  
I thanked Nami and sat on the bed. Yuu-chan jumped next to me and we just sat there,in silence, thinking about what I had done.

I couldn't go back now, it was too late.


	7. VII

I walked back to the front deck where everyone was still gathered. Luffy and Sanji were arguing.  
'But Sanji I'm hungry!' , Luffy said.  
'But you just ate lunch!' , Sanji said.

Luffy saw I'd walked up the deck.  
'MAAAAIII FOOOODDD' , he said.  
I looked at him surprised, he acted like I'd been a member of their crew for a long time.  
'Uh yeah sure' , I said, 'Sanji, mind showing me the kitchen?'.  
'But Mai, he just ate' , Sanji said. 'But maybe this is a good opportunity for you to show me around the kitchen?' , I said.  
'Okay Mai-chwaaaaann~~', Sanji said.

He showed me to the kitchen wich looked amazing, and everything was super clean.  
Sanji showed me everything, not letting go of my had, wich was pretty annoying, but I didn't dare to ask him to let go.  
'Well now that you know all the whereabouts of the kitchen, maybe you could make us some snacks?' , Sanji asked.  
'Yeah sure' , I said.

I made some snacks while Sanji sat at the dining table, watching my every move, but he didn't say anything.  
When I was finished I went to the front deck to serve them.  
'GUUYYSSS SNAACKKSS', I said. Luffy came storming at me.  
'WOW Sanji always makes us get it ourselves, thanks Mai' , the long-nosed guy named Usopp said.  
'You're welcome' , I said, and I casted him a smile.


	8. VIII

Usopp turned around and put his face in his hands. Tears dropped on the ground. The little reindeer that introduced himself as Chopper stood beside him.  
'What's wrong, Usopp?' , he said.  
Usopp lifted his head. 'Finally' , he said, but he couldn't finish his sentence because he heard me getting into an argument with Luffy.  
'No Luffy, those are for the others, give them back' , I said, scolding him.  
'But only one is not enough for me' , Luffy said.  
'Well I've got some more downstairs, now give those back'.  
'Okaaayyy…'.

Suddenly everyone looked at me, surprised.  
'What's wrong?' , I asked. 'No one' , Usopp said, 'has ever been able to make Luffy put food back'.  
I felt my face turning red, was I the first one? Was I that special?

I quickly gave the others their food and went back to the kitchen to prepare something for Yuu-chan.  
I heard someone come in.I lifted up my head and saw it was Luffy.

I grabbed the rest of the food I had prepared out of the fridge put it on a plate and gave it to him. He sat down and started devouring it.  
I put down Yuu-chan's plate and he started eating it in the same way.

Sanji put his head around the door and gave me a bright smile. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face go red.  
My hands were shaking and it was suddenly so hot in the room.

What was this feeling?


	9. IX

My first night at the pirate ship was well.. let's just say, interesting.

After dinner we all went to our separate rooms.  
I got Franky to build me a desk and I decieded I should write down what'd happened today.

While I was writing Nami came storming in my room.  
'Mai big trouble! The marines are here!' she said.  
I was shocked. There was nothing I could do.

I followed Nami to the front deck.  
There I saw Zoro cutting, Sanji kicking and Luffy hitting cannonballs. What was this incredible strength?  
I just stood there, on the deck, not knowing what to.

Then the marines entered our ship and all hell broke loose. Allright if it was about fighting I was better at close combat.  
I ran downstairs and put on my spike shoes. When I ran back up the stairs I encountered two marines who were trying to get downstairs.  
I kicked them back up, spikes piercing trough their skin.

On the front deck their weren't many marines left. The last ones were being beat up by the rest.  
'Woaaahh Mai what is with those shoes?' , Usopp asked.  
'Well I guess you could say these are my weapons', I said, not sounding very sure.  
'THEY ARE AWSOME!' , Luffy said, eyes sparkling.  
'Do you wanna try them?' , I asked.  
'OOOHHH CAN I?'  
'No you can't' , Nami said, hitting Luffy on the head.  
I giggled, what a crazy crew.


	10. X

I was sitting at my desk, writing in my journal.  
I've been a member of the Strawhat crew for about three weeks now, and I was already getting used to the sound of people quarreling over nothing. I didn't mind, it made the journey more lively.

I heard Zoro and Sanji walking down the stairs, having an argument over nothing.  
'You wanna go, marimo-head?' I heard Sanji say.  
'I'll cut you up, shitty cook' Zoro said.

"Here they go again" , I tought and I wrote further.

Then all of a sudden I heard a thud against my door, followed by Sanji's leg bursting trough.  
I widened my eyes and almost fell of my chair. What the hell was going on?

They both bursted into my room, and like I wasn't even there, they just continued on fighting.  
'Eh, guys, could you please stop?' , I asked, but they didn't hear me.  
I didn't dare to go near and tap one of them on the shoulder, way to dangerous.

They were totally ravaging my room.  
'STOP IT' , I yelled.  
They stopped and the room fell silent.

Sanji was the first to speak,  
'How did we get here?' he said.  
'Nevermind that' Zoro said, 'look at the mess we made'.  
'It's okay', I said, trying to hold back my tears, 'please just leave'.  
'No,no, I will help you fix everything Mai-chan' , Sanji said.  
'No' , I said softly, tears rolling down my face, 'please just leave' I pointed at the door.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm. I got on my knees and started picking up the remains of my door.  
I bowed my head, tears dropped on the ground.

Shit why am I even crying it's not like they did it on purpose.


	11. XI

That night, I didn't help Sanji make dinner.  
I also didn't go eat dinner together with everyone. I just couldn't.  
I kept telling myself I wasn't mad, but I was, I was very mad. Couldn't those guys just keep their calm for one minute?

I'd fixed the door, well kind of, and I also fixed my floorboards with some wood, nails and a hammer I got from Franky.  
I really didn't want him to help me tough, he'd already done so much.

I was fixing my chair, wich they'd pushed over and stepped on a few times, when I heard a knock on the door.  
'Mai-chan, mind if I come in?' I heard Sanji say.  
I didn't answer.  
He knocked again, and again but he quickly realised I didn't want to talk to him.  
I heard him put a plate in front of my door and walk away.I wasn't hungry at all, so I didn't touch it.

About half an hour later, another knock on the door.  
'Mai?' , Nami's soft voice said.  
'Yeah, it's open' , I said.  
She opened it and came to sit next to me on the ground.  
She put her arm around me and the tears started welling up again.  
'I.. I just' , I said, but I couldn't form any proper words.  
'It's okay' , she said, 'they explained everything, you don't have to say anything'.


	12. XII

I slept in a futon in Nami's room because Zoro had slashed trough my bed.  
I couldn't sleep tough, the futon was uncomfortable and my mind kept going back to all the things I still had to fix in my room.

When I was sure Nami was sound asleep I stood up and walked out on the deck, it was a beautiful night.  
As I looked up to the stars I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around, to see it was Zoro.  
He said nothing, he just stood there. We looked at eachother like that for a moment, and I saw he wanted to say something but I was the first to open my mouth.  
'I'm sorry I acted so childish' , I said, 'it's not your fault.'  
'Yes it is' , he answered, 'and you didn't act childish, it's okay, will you allow me to help you fix your room?'  
I nodded.  
'Well then let's go' , he said.  
'Right now?', I asked.  
'Yeah, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?'  
'No, let's do it!' I said, with a smile.

As we walked back to my room, I heard voices in the hallway.  
I pushed Zoro to the wall and slowly opened the door that lead to the boys' rooms.

And then I saw it.

Sanji pinning Luffy's arms against the wall, his face in Luffy's neck.  
'S-sanji..' , Luffy said, 'y- you can't.'  
'Hm, I can't?' , Sanji said in a low, raspy voice, 'try and stop me.'  
That's when I closed the door and ran back to Nami's room. Zoro tried to follow me but lost track of me almost immediately.

I lay back in the futon and Nami asked what was wrong.  
'Nothing', I said, 'nothing at all.'


End file.
